Forget Me Not
by Bitchy Barnes
Summary: "Please! Please, don't send me there! What if it doesn't work?" "Please do this for me, okay?" Blake Kendall has an important job to fulfil. She will do so, right? It's not like she's going to get attached... [Bucky Barnes/OC/Steve Rogers]. [Rated M for sex and possible dark themes]. [*Will eventually have Bucky as The Winter Soldier*]. Please review!
1. Unexpected Visitor

**• Forget Me Not •**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately Marvel owns the rights to Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. _

You will be notified beforehand if a chapter contains any spoilers. The author's note is at the bottom.

Enjoy, sweethearts!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Steve had known Bucky for a good part of his life, in a way he was a guardian angel sent from God to protect the little guy who got beat up by the bullies.

He could have took them on though.

That didn't make Steve any less grateful. He was. Meeting Bucky was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He was the one who helped him get over things like his mother. And in return he did the same for him. Whenever Bucky was afraid, Steve would comfort him.

Sarah Rogers was an amazing woman- helping everyone in any way possible. The woman was a saint always believing in second chances.

Unfortunately, things didn't go well for her, for she had died from Pneumonia whilst Steve was a teenager and Joseph before he had even arrived into the world.

They lived together in a dorm they had rented out just before Bucky had signed up for the war and when they worked as paper boys. The income was just barely enough for them to pay for the rent.

Steve's countless attempts at joining the army failed, landing with a '4 F' stamp every time.

There was no way he was going to give up though, he would keep trying.

Little did he know that the war was going to be the thing connecting them all together- they wouldn't always be together but one could always count on them to understand each other.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

Lounging in his room, Steve Rogers held a newspaper loosely in his right hand. His baby blues skimmed the black print as he searched for something interesting to read.

"Steven Grant Rogers?" He didn't even realize anybody had entered the room causing him to jump up in surprise. The voice was soft and sultry and even though it was spoke with the same monotone, it soothed Steve.

"Yes, ma'am," he immediately stood up, wary of the young woman who was stood in his room. She was an average height just a couple of inches shorter than himself, her silky brown hair tied up in a sleek ponytail as she stared at him with dark blue eyes, a slightly bored look glazed into them. Her clothes were strange, they were a plain black full sleeved shirt fitting her lovely hourglass figure and she had a tight pair of denim trousers. What caught Steve's eyes were the dog tags that were around her smooth and slender neck.

"Can I help you?" He asked when he noticed that she was not going to say anything else.

"No. Please continue with your daily activities," she replied, moving to sit down on one the wooden chairs in his room. Her eyes wandered around the room. There were two beds placed in it, not in the best possible condition they could be in. It was quite dull, beige. The paint was peeling of the walls which were covered in propaganda posters and posters of quite a few famous women of the time era she had been sent to.

His hands were by his side, lips parted slightly in confusion in the woman's rude behavior.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You can't be here," he said after a while, his deep voice taking on a more darker tone.

"Why?"

It was like talking to a child. "Because it's my room and I was here first." _Great. They were both acting like children, _he thought.

"I am aware of the fact," she replied, not moving from the chair.

He fidgeted a bit, looking awkwardly around the room. "Listen, Miss...?"

"Kendall. Blake Kendall." She stuck her hand out for him to shake and he gave her a look before slowly taking her hand in his.

"Miss. Kendall. This is mine and my roommates bedroom, why exactly are you here?" He asked, explaining the situation to her quite clearly.

"I am here to monitor Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes," she answered his question after analysing him, the man's body was frail and weak compared to his voice, though if she had spoken to him via phone, she would have mistook him for someone else.

_Monitor Bucky?_ "Why?"

She stared at him, her gaze piercing into his. "That information is classified." She left out the bit that she herself didn't even know why.

"Are you in the Army?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes," she lied smoothily, "Now where is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes?"

"He's not here at the moment but you're welcome to wait here," he said, going back to sit on his bed and picking up the newspaper, never taking his eyes off the woman who was sat there, who was doing the same with him.  
"I don't need your permission Mr. Steven Rogers. I would have stayed either way."

He appeared to be shocked at the rudeness in her tone. "Okay then." He shook his head lightly, eyes falling onto his paper as she continued to stare at him.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but he was thankful when Bucky finally arrived. "Steve! C'mon we're going out!" He yelled,not even having entered the room yet.

"Bucky? There's someone here," he said once he had walked into the room.

"I'm not blind," he smirked at his friend, then at the girl who was sat there quietly observing the pair. He nodded his head slightly in greeting to the girl. "I'll leave now Rogers," he said slyly, giving him a wink before moving towards the door again.

"Bucky. She's here for you," Steve said once Bucky had given him a chance to finally speak.

"Well, this is a change of events." Bucky walked back in the room, bringing his lips towards Steve's ears. "I thought I usually bring the girls." Steve couldn't help but grin at Bucky, then diverted his attention to Blake who was still sat there with a stoic look on her face.

"Hello, Sergeant Barnes," she said, finally standing up to shake his hand. "My name is Blake Kendall. I am here to monitor you."

"Monitor me? And why would I allow such a thing to a happen?" He smirked at her, his gaze lingering on her form before going back to her face.

"You wouldn't but unfortunately for you, you have no choice in the matter," she said, a ghost of a smirk lingering on her full lips.

He chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowing at the woman. Bucky was quick to reply, "Yeah, I don't think so." Blake now understood that this job was not going to be simple.

"Sergeant, I really don't want to make this anymore complicated than it already is, so I suggest you co-operate," she paused before adding a quick, "Please."

"Show me your tags," he demanded, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at her who hesitated, her fingers flying up to touch the tags that were given to her.

"Yes. Okay." She raised the chain from her neck, handing it over to the taller man and watching his expression with a nervous one of her own.

She could only hope it would work.

It did. Even though he handed them back with a stony look on his features, there was a hint of recognition in them as well. He probably recognised the make of them.

"It doesn't matter. You still need to go," he muttered, giving Steve a side glance who was listening to the conversation with interest.

"I can't," she said firmly. _Why couldn't he just understand that?_

"Stay outside for all I care. I prefer to keep my personal life, personal. Not for other members of the Army to see." And with that he politely gestured for her to leave.

"Mr. Barnes..."

"Please, Miss. Kendall, you're trying my patience at the moment and I'm not a very patient man to begin with," he sighed, his fingers moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
She opened her mouth to say something then thought the better of it and immediately shut it before opening it again, "As you wish. Goodbye Mr. Steven Rogers."

"Steve, ma'am," he said warily, looking back and forth from Bucky to Miss. Kendall.

This time she did smirk. "See you soon, Steven."

.

* * *

**Ref: **_examiner full-stop com__/article/story-behind-the-name-of-this-flower-forget-me-not _- Why I chose to name the story, 'Forget Me Not.'

_marvelcinematicuniverse full-stop wikia full-stop com/wiki/Captain_America_ - Background on Steve Rogers

_avengers-db full-stop livejournal full-stop com _- Background info on the Avengers by **ym4yum1**

* * *

_My first FanFiction published! I'm so nervous!_

_Thank you so much to Mari (ym4yum1) whose wonderful stories inspired me to start writing FanFiction! Go check out her fics! Seriously, I couldn't have done it without you and the encouragement off of El (Captain Bitcherica)._

_Please leave a review! I really want to know how I've done and any constructive criticism you may have! _


	2. Killing with Kindness?

**• Forget Me Not •**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately Marvel owns the rights to Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier._

You will be notified beforehand if a chapter contains any spoilers. The author's note is at the bottom.

Enjoy, sweethearts!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Killing with Kindness?**

* * *

Steve wasn't one to give up easily.

He wanted to try enlisting again.

He opened the door to his dorm. His mouth dropped open at the sight he saw. "Jesus Christ." Blake's back was leant against the door opposite to theirs, her eyes clenched shut with her head tilted to the side. She appeared to be sleeping though Steve doubted it by the way her eyes were shut.

"Steve, who is- You've got to be kidding me!" Bucky walked out, taking in the sight before his greyish blue eyes.

"I think she's been there all night," Steve muttered, edging towards her slowly. His hand rested on her small shoulder covered completely with the black shirt. The woman didn't stir.

"Miss. Kendall?" Steve shook her lightly, careful as to not startle her as Bucky watched from their doorway. He didn't particularly like the woman but he didn't want her to be hurt either.

"Blake..." The blond murmured. He was sure she was awake. "Bucky? She's not waking up. Blake!"

Bucky, who was silently observing the lair now stepped forward, a look of alarm on his handsome features. "Kendall! Snap out of it!" He hit her lightly on the cheek, attempting to deter her from her state but to no avail.

"She's not sleeping. There's something the matter with her." Bucky moved her head gently, motioning for Steve to help him. Slinging one arm arm around himself and her other arm around Steve, he supported her weight back into their room. They moved her to the bed, placing her down carefully.

"I'm gonna go get some water, keep an eye on her," Bucky muttered, his fingers against her neck, measuring her pulse. His brows furrowed lightly, "Her pulse is perfectly normal." Moving his hands so that his fingers were now seeing if her wrist pulse was any different, he glanced at Steve who was looking at the unconscious girl with a worried expression on his face.

"She's gonna be alright punk," he stated firmly, a warm look in his icy greyish blue eyes. Only Steve would be this scared for a girl he didn't know.

"I- er, yeah, I know," he said unsurely, baby blue eyes never leaving the woman's face.

Bucky got up, walking over to his nightstand, pouring the water from the jug into the glass that was besides it. He sprinkled some of it onto Blake's face, carefully observing for any movements.

When he realized that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, he placed the glass back onto the stand and sat on the bed. He didn't notice her features before, but now that he was seeing her asleep he could see her properly. She was a pretty little thing, nobody would expect someone like her to work in the Army.

But looks could be deceiving.

Why would the army send someone to monitor him? Did they not trust him? Was this a test?

He didn't know. Maybe she could tell him when she woke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked, noticing the slightly frustrated look on his best friend's face.

"Just- why'd they send her? It doesn't make any sense..." Bucky trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Steve consoled his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder. He was a little suspicious of the girl as well but he didn't want Bucky more paranoid. He let go when he heard a soft groan coming from the girls full lips. He turned his attention to her immediately whilst Bucky stood up and got her the glass he had placed onto the nightstand.

"Drink up," he said, his shapely lips pressed into a firm line as he stared at her unblinkingly until she finished the water.

"Wh-" She cleared her throat and started to speak again, "Why would you do that?"

Both men looked confused at the question.

"Why would you help me?" She rephrased, seeing the looks of confusion on both of their faces.

"You were in need of help," Steve replied, almost immediately, going to help her lean against the headboard until she softly pulled her arm away.

"I can do it by myself," she muttered, not meeting the eyes of either of the men.

"I'm sure you can," Bucky said sarcastically.

She glared at him before deliberately getting up to show him that she could do it.

She sighed, her fingers rubbing her eyes in a child-like manner before slumping against the headrest. She wanted to give up so badly to just forget. She would... It would only take a little more pain until she did so.

This was probably the most cowardly way to go but she would do it.

She just didn't understand why she had _another_ blackout. Especially when they had stopped a long time ago. She was told that they would stop...

She tilted her head back letting her eyes shut before remembering that she wasn't alone.

Her face suddenly darkened, she quickly shot up from her place and sat on the edge of the bed, she edged away from the pair as a sneer settled on her lips, "He told me. He told me you'd be like this!"

"Like what?! Who told you? Kendall, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about it. What? Did you just come out of a nut house?" Bucky asked, his own patience wearing thin at the girls change of heart.

"You're manipulative. Both of you," she muttered, her eyes now slightly drooping with the tiredness that she felt.

"Manipulative?" Steve asked whilst Bucky enquired at the same time, "Who said that? No scratch that, who sent you?"

"I already told-" She was cut off.

"Yeah, and like hell we believe that shit," Bucky retorted, glaring at Blake the whole time. "You don't work for the Army."

She shook her head, her dark blue eyes clearly displaying the panic she was feeling inside. "No! I do!"

Steve glanced at the dog tags around her neck and pointed at them. "They don't prove anything."

"I don't see _yours_ anywhere," she snapped, hiding her worry behind a snarky mask, she didn't want to be insensitive towards the other man but she would do whatever it took to make them believe her. What she didn't know that behaving rudely towards Steve wouldn't score any points with Bucky.

"He doesn't need tags to prove something," Bucky stated firmly, his arms crossed as he stared her down. He was disliking her more and more by the minute. "Now, if you don't mind what happened to you just now."

She could feel her blood pounding in her ears, cheeks flaming hot and her palms sweating. It's not like Caleb could- yes, he could... But he wouldn't follow her here. No, no, no. He was too busy for that.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw that Steve and Bucky were still waiting for answers. "A blackout."

That was probably the only thing she had told the truth about... And her name of course.

"Why?" The question was out before Bucky could stop himself.

Blake wasn't the only one who gave him a weird look, Steve also had his eyebrows furrowed as he raised one in disbelief at his friend.

"What do you mean, '_why_'? Why did I have a blackout? I don't know, maybe the blackout fairy decided it had been a while since I had last passed out, so she paid me a visit!" Her chest was rising and falling by the time she had finished, and her lips were pressed into a stubborn firm line that resembled one of a child's after they had not gotten what they had wanted.

Steve was the first to burst out laughing, his eyes were watering slightly as he attempted to calm himself. Bucky's mouth twitched and he couldn't hide the little amused snort at his friend's laughter.

"What's so funny?!"

.

* * *

_I am so happy with the positive feedback! I'm so fricking happy. Thanks again to all those who favourited, followed and REVIEWED this :) Keep going!_

_Thanks to Mari who proof read this! _

_And Aura?_

_._

_._

_._

_Gratata (just when you thought_ _I'd stopped)._


End file.
